


Permanenly Attached

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What would happen if it hadn't been easy to remove the mental probes given to Jean-Luc and Beverly by the Prytt and they became permanently connected?





	Permanenly Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, today I feel wordy, so here's another finished story I've been working on on and off for a few weeks.

Jean-Luc was lying on his stomach on the biobed while Beverly examined the back of his neck.

_Are we done yet?_ Audibly, Beverly snorted. 

_Patience, Jean-Luc.  I just need to figure out how to remove them without causing damage to either of us._

_But if you remove mine first, won’t you become ill?_ Beverly frowned. She hadn’t thought of that.  She sighed and handed her tricorder to Alyssa Ogawa. 

“Alyssa.  This is ridiculous.  The attachment has to be removed from my head too, likely at the same time as the Captain’s. Might as well have you and Doctor Selar perform the examinations.”  Alyssa raised her eyebrows at her superior, but nodded.

 “Of course, Sir.” 

Beverly sat still holding her hair out of the way while Alyssa started to take readings off of her implant and she could feel Jean-Luc’s outrage.

_Why couldn’t I sit up like that?!_

_Because you’d have squirmed._ Jean-Luc shook his head and moved to sit up. 

“Nurse Ogawa, would you like for me to change places with Doctor Crusher to make it easier for you?”  Alyssa managed to miss the glare that Beverly sent him as she agreed and Beverly was soon moving onto her stomach. Before she moved her head, she glared at Jean-Luc.

_You have a real evil streak, Jean-Luc._ He only shot her a toothy grin in reply.

Doctor Selar came over and took the instruments from Alyssa, reading them over.  “Doctor, Captain.  I am unable to remove the implants until we receive the information from the Prytt on the devices. They are being...less than helpful.”  Beverly groaned.

“Of course they are.”  In her head, she could hear Jean-Luc chuckle at her.

_Now now, Doctor.  No need for sarcasm._

“So, what you’re saying, Selar, is that the Captain and I will be connected for another night?  Doctor Selar eyed the two. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

_Great._

_Hey, I heard that._ Beverly grinned.  

_Sorry_. Out loud she said, “I’m discharging us from Sickbay.  As long as we stay relatively near each other, we should be fine.” She rolled over and rose from the biobed.  “And I really need something to eat.”  Jean-Luc snorted. 

_My quarters or yours?_

_Yours. But let’s stop at mine so I can pack a bag._

###

Beverly accepted the glass of wine from Jean-Luc and settled into the sofa in his quarters.  Despite him teasing her that she could ‘camp out in front of the replicator with a fork’, they had settled on a light meal to sooth their empty stomachs.  Jean-Luc surprised Beverly by knowing the combination to get her grandmother’s vegetable soup from the replicator and they had feasted on vegetable soup alongside crusty French bread.  Then again, he _was_ attached to her mind.  She smiled.

“Your grandmother’s recipe just appeared in my head.  I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have invaded your thoughts like that.”  Beverly was startled when Jean-Luc spoke out loud and he switched back to thinking at her.  _I can’t turn it off.  You’re just...there._ Jean-Luc moved next to her on the sofa and brushed her hair out of her face gently.  _I’m sorry._

“Don’t be,”  she turned to him and grinned. “This is weird. I wonder if Deanna feels like this when her mother is here.”  Jean-Luc shuddered thinking about Deanna’s formidable mother.  _I hear she’s husband hunting again,_ Beverly’s fingers gently walked up Jean-Luc’s arm and moved to cup his cheek and he leaned into her touch. 

_If there’s anyone I want to be the husband of, it’s you_. She grinned.

“I heard that.”

“Sorry.  I seem to be saying that a lot tonight....”  He sighed and moved his own hand to cover hers. 

_I wouldn’t mind you as my husband._

“Ok, I heard _that_. Are you...are you serious?”  Beverly flushed. 

“Don’t look at me right now, alright?”  Jean-Luc nodded and turned his head away from her.  Her thoughts  and feelings came into his head and he was flooded with emotions.  _Jean-Luc,  I tried to hide my feelings last night. You said you were over me-_

“I didn’t say that!”  Jean-Luc whipped his head around to look at Beverly once more.

“That’s what it sounded like!  Let me finish? And _stop_ looking at me. I can’t...I can’t _say_ this if you’re looking at me.” 

“Sorry. But, please know that wasn’t what I meant.”  He turned his head away again but not before he saw Beverly softly smile. 

_You said you loved me...I love you, too._

_I do, Beverly.  I love you.  My feelings...I lied about them fading. They didn’t, but they evolved from those initial feelings of lust for you into something...something so much more._ He heard her audibly sniffle.  _Beverly, can I look at you now?_

_No._

“Alright,”  he cleared his throat.  “I need to say this out loud to you, not in my head because I want you to know it’s the _truth_.  Beverly, I am in love with you.  I love you.”  He heard her sniffle again and he knew she was crying and for whatever reason, she didn’t want him to know. 

“I love you, too.”  He smiled, but he could hear the tears in her voice.  

_Please, let me look at you and hold you._

_Ok._ Jean-Luc slowly turned his head back and saw Beverly had her hand over her mouth and she was quietly crying. 

_My love?_

_I’m alright.  Just...overwhelmed._ He smiled and pulled her against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

_Me too.  I don’t...I don’t know what any of this means now that we’ve said the words out loud._

_Do you...want to be with me?_

_Beverly,_   Beverly smiled as she heard the sarcasm in his voice _, would I be here, holding you, if I didn’t want to be with you?_

_I saw your dream last night._ Jean-Luc pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

_Good.  Beverly,  I’d really like to kiss you right now._ She nodded and tilted her head. Their lips met and their eyes went wide as they felt not just the physical kiss, but the emotions behind the kiss.  Jean-Luc found tears of his own leaking out of his eyes because it was just so beautiful and fulfilling to be able to not just kiss the woman he loved, but to _feel_ exactly how she felt.  Beverly pulled back and smiled.

_Wow_.

_Wow, indeed._ Jean-Luc watched Beverly flush and he gently mentally nudged her.  An image flashed in his head and it was _his_ turn to blush.  _Is that a request?_   Beverly untangled herself from his arms and sat up.  She reached down and unzipped her boots, tugging them off, then stood and lowered the zip on her jumpsuit before walking towards his bedroom. 

“Oh, _Beverly...”_

###

_I hope it feels this good when we have the implants removed._ Beverly thought about his words and fit her fingers against his.  She sent him a thought and he sat up. “You...you don’t want to get rid of the implants?”  Beverly shook her head and found her voice.

“At first...I wanted you out.  I didn’t want you to be in my head hearing my every thought and desire, but now...I kinda.... _like_ it?”  He grinned and kissed her temple. 

“But what about the distance?  I mean, we can’t guarantee to be close all the time....you’ll be in Sickbay, I’ll be on the bridge...what if you go down to an away mission or I get called to a meeting on a Starbase?”  Beverly frowned.

_Party pooper._ Jean-Luc laughed.

_I’m just trying to be practical, dear._ Beverly sighed.

“You’re right.  Besides, I _really_  want to take a bath and I’m not sure I can get this wet.” 

“Could we scan it and check?  Or make something waterproof to cover it.”  Beverly pursed her lips. 

“Maybe.  Can you get my tricorder?”  Jean-Luc nodded and pulled back on his boxers. He tossed his dressing gown to Beverly before he headed back out into the other room.  He ordered cups of tea before picking up her tricorder from the table and balanced it on top of the cup. 

_Multitalented.  Now sit and let me scan yours again._

_Yes, dear._ She snorted but ran her tricorder over it and pressed a few buttons. 

“Ok, it appears to be a sealed unit so I don’t think water can get in it.  _Good_.  Because I know you have a bigger bathtub than me!”  Beverly picked up her cup of tea and paused when Jean-Luc sent her a wicked image of her in the bath surrounded by candles.  “You know,  I hardly ever use _that_ many candles.”

“Let a man have his fantasies.”  She grinned. 

_Maybe I’ll let you join me._

###

In the morning, they worked as a well-oiled machine silently passing each other what the other one needed as they both got into their uniforms and ate breakfast together.

_You know, one advantage is we can talk while we eat!_ Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.

_Always thinking about food._   Beverly swallowed before answering out loud.

“Yes. I can’t help it.  I like to eat.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to waste away.”  He added some jam to his croissant and teased her _Were you serious about trying a Vulcan dish for breakfast?_   Beverly shrugged.

_Not really. I just liked having longer breakfasts with you, so the more involved they were...._

“Ah,”  Jean-Luc dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and rose.  “Well, I suppose we better check in with Doctor Selar.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.

_I felt that. I know, you’re itching to go to the bridge.  I suppose we could see if the distance has improved any._ Beverly stood and made her way towards the door . _I need to pick up a few more things if I’m staying here again tonight. Why don’t I try to head towards my quarters and we’ll see how far I can get?_ Jean-Luc grinned and  reached for her hips and pulled her close. 

“I want you to stay with me _every_ night,”  he whispered in her ear. She shivered.  Of course, she hadn’t given much thought to moving in with him, but she supposed it would be the next logical step, even if they had only begun a relationship the day before. _I definitely want you to live with me._   Beverly shoved him.

“Ok, I changed my mind. I want you out of my mind! Can’t a girl have a private thought?”  He blanched.

“Sorry.”

_I’m only teasing._ She pecked his lips lightly.  “Alright, let’s see how far I can get.” 

Beverly’s quarters were located down the corridor from Jean-Luc’s.  All the senior staff were grouped together on the same floor and Beverly bit her lip when she saw the door to Deanna’s quarters slide open and saw the smirk on her friend’s face. _Uh-oh.  Jean-Luc, Deanna knows!_

_Knows what?_

_That we slept together last night!_ Jean-Luc could feel her panicking through their link and he sent her soothing thoughts. 

_Honestly, Beverly, she would find out eventually.  Talk to her if you want.  How are you feeling?_

_I’m alright for now._

_Me too._

Deanna studied her friend. “You’re able to talk to the Captain, aren’t you?”  Beverly nodded.  “Can he hear me?” 

“I don’t know.  Hang on.”  _Jean-Luc, Deanna wants to know if you can hear her?_

_In my head or when she speaks with you?_

_Either, I guess._

_Tell her to talk._ She nodded  even though she knew Jean-Luc couldn’t see her and turned back to Deanna.

“He wants you to talk. And he said to try talking in your mind, too. I’m curious if we’d hear other telepathic people or just each other.”

“Could you hear anything from Doctor Selar?”  Beverly shook her head. 

“No, but I know she’s good at shielding herself.”  Deanna nodded and concentrated on sending a mental thought to Beverly and Jean-Luc.

“Anything?”

“Not on my end.” _Jean-Luc, did you hear her?_

_No. Not in my mind, or what she is saying out loud to you. I only know you’re talking to her because you’re thinking about your responses._

“Jean-Luc can’t hear your thoughts or words, but he knows I’m talking to you, if that makes sense.”  Deanna nodded.

“I can sense him a little bit from you, so that’s interesting.  I see you are trying to spend some time apart?”  Beverly nodded.

“You were there yesterday. The link seems to work within a certain distance. We thought we’d see how far we could be apart just in case this takes longer to resolve. I mean, Jean-Luc can’t run the ship from Sickbay.  Well,  I suppose he _could_ , but I wouldn’t be able to treat patients with him hovering over me.”

_I don’t hover!_

_Yes, you do.  And I love it.  Sometimes.  Just not all of the time._   Deanna rolled her eyes.

“You’re talking to him again, aren’t you?”

“How can you tell?”

“Your eyes kind of glaze over a bit and you get this _look_.”  Beverly blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.  So, where were you headed before I interrupted you?” 

“Just my quarters.  I wanted to pick a few things up to take back to Jean-Luc’s.”  Deanna smirked.

“I see this attachment has been a positive thing for the two of you in that case.” 

“ _Deanna!”_ Inside Beverly’s head, she could hear Jean-Luc chuckling.  “Ugh. He knows I’m embarrassed and he’s actually smug about it.” 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. But I won’t ask you about it if you don’ want to tell me.”

“I’ll just tell you, Deanna, it’s simply _wonderful_.”  She smiled when she felt Jean-Luc’s love through their link and it made her heart swell. “I think I’ll miss this feeling once we’re no longer attached.”

“You’ll always know his feelings, even if you can’t feel them.”  Beverly nodded. 

“True. Now then, I better do what I told Jean-Luc I would so we can test the range.  When we were on KesPrytt, we could hardly be more than three feet apart, but the distance got a little better as the day went on.”  Deanna nodded and moved into step with her friend as they chatted while they walked.  Beverly suddenly placed her hand against the wall and leaned over slightly.

“Beverly?”

_Jean-Luc....I feel sick._

_Me too.  I’m on my way._ Beverly held up her hand to Deanna for her to wait and as soon as Jean-Luc was within range again Beverly stood up and took a deep breath. 

“I guess we know how far the range is, now.” 

“Is that what happens? It makes you physically ill?”  Beverly nodded.

“Not so brilliant when I’m angry at the Captain and stalk off, let me tell you.”  Deanna smirked and smiled when she saw Jean-Luc approach them.

“Here’s your knight in shining armour now.”  Beverly rolled her eyes, but leaned against Jean-Luc when he arrived. 

_Are you alright, Beverly?_

“Maybe it was worse for me because I was the one walking. What were you doing?”

“Just sitting at my desk going over some reports while I waited for you to return, then I got up to get a cup of tea, but I felt slightly ill and that was when you called to me.”  Deanna studied the two in front of her. 

“Well, at least your telepathy worked at a distance so you knew she was unwell,” she smiled at the pair. “Looks like you’ll have to stay close for now.”  She watched as both her Captain and her friend flushed pink.  “Well, then I guess I’ll be heading to my office. Early appointment...Captain, will we be holding a staff meeting today?” 

“Yes, let’s say 0900.”  Deanna nodded. 

“Got it.” 

###

The Prytt were unwilling to send up the schematics of the implants and in fact wanted Jean-Luc and Beverly to return to their part of the planet for removal.  Jean-Luc shook his head at Will when he relayed the information to them at the staff meeting.

“Absolutely not.  What are our other options?” Will shrugged and Jean-Luc banged his fist against the table. 

_Shit,_ Beverly thought.  _My temper must be spreading through our link._

_I’m fine._   Jean-Luc grimaced. “Sorry, Number One. I seem to have...well, their actions are more than a little frustrating.”  Will turned to Beverly.

“Can they be removed without the schematics?” 

“Yes,” Beverly slowly said, “But it’d be risky.” 

“How risky?” 

“Well, we simply don’t know how they are attached to our neural pathways or how they actually work, so a removal could do irrevocable damage if we’re not careful.  Currently, the Captain and I can’t be farther away from each other than the distance between his quarters and mine.  We don’t know what would happen if we removed one implant before the other without being able to somehow deactivate them.” 

_Nice little lie, Doctor._

_Shut up._

“Could you remove them at the same time?” 

“What? Perform surgery on Jean-Luc while Selar is performing surgery on myself?  Even if Doctors Selar and Hill are both performing the surgeries, there would be no way of guaranteeing removal at the exact same moment. They really need to be deactivated first.”  She frowned.  _Sorry, Jean-Luc, looks like we’re stuck together for a little while longer._

_I don’t mind._

Will waved a hand in front of Beverly.  “Beverly?  Your eyes glazed over for a minute. Are you alright?”  Beverly sat up straighter and tried to ignore Jean-Luc in her head.

“Fine, I’m...fine. Just tired.” She flushed then when Jean-Luc sent her exactly _why_ she was tired.

“Geordi, do you think if you examined the Captain and Doctor Crusher you would be able to figure out schematics for it?”  Geordi leaned his elbows on the table and pressed his fingers to his lips.

“Maybe.  If Doc can handle things from the medical end.  Sure, we can try.”

“It’d be tricky since you’ll have to examine _me_ at the same time.  Captain?”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Whatever you think, Bev- Doctor,” Jean-Luc corrected himself and reminded himself to remain professional.  Beverly sent him a laugh. 

“Right then.  I assume, Captain, you’ll be in Engineering?”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“You assume correct, Number One.  Counsellor, I want you and Mister Data to talk to the Prytt again.  See if you can figure out why they are unwilling to send us the schematics.  Offer....” He glanced at Beverly, and she nodded after he sent her his idea. “Offer to permit one of their doctors to beam on board, but Doctor Crusher and I _will not_ be returning to the surface.”

###

Geordi was running his engineering tricorder over the device on the back of Jean-Luc’s neck with fascination.  “These implants are pretty complex.”  Jean-Luc grimaced.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” 

“Doc, can I scan yours and compare the two?  Are they somehow keyed to each other? What do you know about them?”  Jean-Luc held out his arms to indicate nothing, and swapped places with Beverly on the chair.  He automatically wound her hair up into a knot on top of her head and she smiled.  She had been _thinking_ about pulling her hair up and he had done it for her. 

_Thanks._ Beverly handed him the hairpins she kept in her lab coat pocket and he carefully tucked them into her hair. Geordi pretended not to notice this rather intimate moment between the two. 

“Honestly, Mister La Forge, we hardly know anything.  In fact, I’d wager you know more about _how_ we got them that we do.”  Geordi nodded at his Captain and scanned Beverly. 

“They told us they intercepted the transporter and viewed you as Federation spies.  That’s all we knew. They didn’t mention anything about mental probes.”  Beverly tilted her head and tried to remember what they had said when they first saw their captors and with Jean-Luc’s help, managed to replay the scenario in her head.

“They said it would affect our psi-wave pattern.  It’s some kind of way for them to tell if prisoners are telling the truth during interrogation, but because we escaped, our psi-waves linked to each other instead of the interrogator.”  Beverly nearly tugged her knot out of place when she went to rake her fingers through her hair, a habit Jean-Luc always found endearing, and he told her this through their link.  She shot him a small glare before continuing to speak.  “I wish I knew more about  things like psychic waves, but well, I’ve never had a very high regard for telepaths.” 

_And yet, your best friend is Betazoid._

“Deanna is different.” 

“Hmm?  Doc, did I miss something?”  Beverly shook her head. “No. Sorry.  From a medical point, I know they are connected to our cerebral cortexes. But we need to disable them before we attempt to remove or they could do permanent damage.” 

_Permanent?!_

“Calm down, Jean-Luc.” 

“The Captain didn’t...say anything.  Doc, are you _sure_ you’re alright?”  Beverly sighed and after a silent conversation with Jean-Luc, she spoke.

“Geordi, the Captain and I haven’t been entirely truthful with everyone.” 

“More like, we’ve eliminated certain details,” Jean-Luc added.  Beverly rolled her eyes. 

_You want to tell him or should I?_

_No, go ahead, my love._ Beverly tingled when she felt him call her his love, and he felt her contentedness.  Geordi stared at the pair. 

“Doc, you’re doing it again.  So is the Captain.” 

“Sorry.  What we didn’t tell everyone is that Jean-Luc...er, the Captain and I are currently not only empathically linked, but we’re psychically linked as well.” 

“So like, you guys can talk in each other’s heads?  That’s kind of cool.” Geordi glanced at the Captain. “I mean...”  Jean-Luc held up his hand.

“It’s fine.  Yes, we can speak in each other’s minds and feel each other’s feelings. For example, I could tell when Beverly was thinking about pulling her hair up to give you access to her implant, so I reached out and did it for her.”

“Ah, I see.  So, this is more than just making sure we remove them safely.”

“Correct, Mister La Forge.  As much as Beverly and I enjoy being inside each other’s minds, we’re not sure it’s prudent if it became permanent due to the side effects.” 

“Like what?”

“Observe.”  Jean-Luc strode to the opposite side of Engineering and Beverly took a few steps back to put more distance between them, and they both suddenly clutched at their stomachs and fell to their knees. 

“Do you need a medic?”  Beverly shook her head and gasped out.

“No, but...help me get close to Jean-Luc.”  Geordi put his shoulder under Beverly’s arm and helped move her over to where the Captain was and through his visor he observed how they both instantly calmed down.  Their temperatures lowered, their perspiration stopped, and their heart rates returned to normal. 

“Neat trick.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Tell me about it. So you see why we need to learn as much as we can about these implants before we try to remove them?  Even if Jean-Luc and I manage to become unattached psychically, if the need to be in close proximity continues...”

“You two are going to have a tough time doing your jobs.  Got it.  Let me take a few more scans and I’ll get to analysing them right away.” 

“Thank you, Mister La Forge.  You understand, we’d like to downplay being able to hear each other’s thoughts to the rest of the senior staff? Other than Doctor Selar and Nurse Ogawa, only Counsellor Troi knows.”  Geordi nodded. 

“Understood, Sir.”

###

Beverly was having a pleasant dream.  She and Jean-Luc were married and they were in La Barre with Jean-Luc’s brother and his wife.  It was Christmas time, and there was snow on the ground. Wesley was with them, as well as a younger boy who must have been Jean-Luc’s nephew, Rene, and two other small children who called her ‘Maman’.  She smiled in her sleep and suddenly realised she wasn’t dreaming, she was seeing Jean-Luc’s dream.  She wondered if he dreamt often of their future together and decided to add a little to his dream. 

Jean-Luc smiled in his sleep and rolled over to wrap an arm around Beverly.  He knew she was in his dream, because things were slightly different. Beverly came into the room with the Christmas tree where Jean-Luc was playing with their two younger children while Wesley and Rene were playing a card game in the corner with a baby on her hip.  She leaned down and pressed her lips against Jean-Luc’s.

_Is this how you picture our future together?_

_Yes.  I hope you don’t mind._

Beverly sent him her smirking. _I hope we’re married._

Jean-Luc opened his eyes.  “Beverly? Was that....” She nodded.

_I think we shared your dream like we did on KesPrytt._

_Sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see that._ Beverly laughed out loud.

“Jean-Luc, why are you embarrassed?” 

“I didn’t mean for you to know that I....think about those kinds of things.” 

_Always the stoic Captain, is that it?_

“Something like that.” 

“Well,”  Beverly shifted in bed so she was sitting up against the headboard.  “I liked it.” 

“You did?”  Jean-Luc sat up and wrapped his arm around her as she nodded. 

_I want that._

_You do?_ She nodded again.

_If we can never share our dreams this way again, we can make our dreams a reality._ She made a face. _Ugh, that’s sappy._ He chuckled. 

_Are we engaged now?_ Beverly sent him an image of him down on one knee with a ring box. He smiled.  If Beverly wanted a romantic proposal, Beverly was going to _get_ a romantic proposal.

_And please. No books about how to advance my career._ He laughed, remembering Jack’s proposal.

_I can’t promote you any further anyway._ He leaned over and kissed her as ideas for proposing ran through his head and into hers.  She nudged him.

_I saw that_.

_Hmm. Trying to plan a surprise while we’re still linked like this is going to be tough._

###

“Will, what’s your relationship like with Deanna?”  Beverly eyed her friend.  She and Jean-Luc were still close enough to not become ill – he in his Ready Room and her on the Bridge – as they hadn’t yet figured out how to get rid of the implants and the Prytt were still giving them problems.

“What do you mean?”

“You can talk to Deanna in your head, right?  I know she’s mentioned it a few times and I was wondering how that works for a non-telepath.” 

“Did Deanna ever explain what Imzadi meant?  It’s like a special bond a Betazoid forms with their soul mate and it gives the ability to communicate telepathically...though its’ a bit like a communications relay.  Deanna and I have to be near each other in order for it to work.  I couldn’t communicate with her if I was off the ship or anything like that.  Why do you ask?”  Beverly shrugged.

“I just wondered how it worked.  With Jean-Luc and I still not being able to be apart from each other, I thought hearing how your connection worked might help me understand ours.  But since ours was manmade, I guess it doesn’t work the same.” 

“Well, and your connection isn’t telepathic,  just empathic.”  Beverly averted her eyes.  They _still_ hadn’t told Will they could speak to each other.  “How far apart can you be before you both become ill?”  Beverly frowned. 

“Not very far.  In fact, if Jean-Luc were to move towards his replicator for a cup of tea and I was over by science station four, I bet we would feel ill. We hoped the distance would improve, but no such luck.”  Beverly began to feel hungry. It wasn’t her stomach grumbling, so it must have been Jean-Luc’s.  She grinned.  “Jean-Luc is hungry.  I think I’ll ask him if he wants to go to Ten Forward for lunch. “  Beverly rose from her chair and made her way to the ready room, leaving a bewildered and confused First Officer behind.

“Come.”  The door to the ready room swished open before Beverly had a chance to ring the chime and Beverly grinned. 

“How’d you know it was me?” He tapped his temple and she grinned.  She came around to the side of his desk. “You’re hungry. Fancy joining me in Ten Forward?”  He eyed her and shook his head.

“It’s not as if I _really_ have a choice if that’s where you want to go though, do I?”  Beverly frowned. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean...”  she trailed off and Jean-Luc reached for her hand. 

_No, I’m sorry.  I’m just frustrated that we can’t be far apart. I don’t mind the feelings and the talking but I do mind the nausea._ She smiled. 

_Me too. So....Lunch?_

###

Guinan eyed the two officers with a knowing smile.  She didn’t know any of the details of their mission down on KesPrytt, but she could see it had obviously drawn them closer to one another, finally.  She watched as they talked while eating and they seemed to seamlessly know what the other needed – a water glass refilled, a salt shaker, a napkin – as if they were somehow psychically linked.  Guinan grinned.  _Maybe they are_. 

Jean-Luc bit into his pasta and grimaced.  “Something wrong?” 

“I can taste the garlic in your meal.  This is weird.”  Beverly’s eyes widened.  This was new.  They hadn’t eaten different foods yet since most of their meals had been shared in Jean-Luc’s quarters the past few days. She wondered if this was a new development or if it had always been there. 

“Take a sip of your tea while I drink some water.”  Jean-Luc nodded and picked up his cup and it was Beverly’s turn to make a face. “Yep.  My water tastes like Earl Grey tea.  Hmm.  I suppose we’ll just have to eat and drink the same foods for now.”  Jean-Luc nodded and signalled for one of Guinan’s servers to come over.

“Captain, what can I do for you?”

“Doctor Crusher’s meal looks delicious, would you mind swapping my pasta for what she ordered?” 

“No problem, Sir.  Doctor?  Can I bring you anything?”  Beverly nodded.

“Could you bring me a cup of Earl Grey?”  Jean-Luc smiled as the server moved away back towards the bar and replicators. 

_You don’t even like Earl Grey._

_That’s not true.  I drink it occasionally. I just prefer my herbal teas. Besides, I’m not about to deny you your favourite beverage._   Jean-Luc reached for her hand across the table and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you.”

Guinan floated over to the couple. “Something wrong with the pasta, Captain?”  Jean-Luc shook his head.

“No, but Beverly’s chicken looked delicious. She let me have a bite and I decided to switch my meal.” 

“I see,”  Guinan nodded sagely.  “You two seem awfully familiar with each other’s habits.  One might say, you’re very attached?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and shot Beverly a look.  Jean-Luc lowered his voice before he replied.

“Is it obvious?” 

“To anyone who looks at you, the two of you look like a couple.   I just thought you might want to know.”  Beverly seemed to breathe easier.  Jean-Luc reached for her hand.

“Well, that’s fine, Guinan. Because, you see, we are a couple.” 

“Finally.  Does Riker know?”  Jean-Luc eyed his wizened friend critically.

“Yes...why?”

“ _Someone_ owes me some money.”  Beverly snorted.

_I told you there was a betting pool on us getting together._ She smirked.

_Ah, but what date do you think they are using?  What date are we using?_   She shrugged and Guinan looked between them once again.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two are talking to each other telepathically, but of course _that’s_ impossible.”  Another silent conversation was held between the couple  before Beverly spoke up.

“Guinan, would you like to meet us in my office this afternoon?  Around....1400?” 

“Why, do I need a doctor?”  Beverly shook her head.

“No, but Jean-Luc...the Captain and I have something to share with you.” 

“If it’s to tell me about your wedding, I already have some champagne in reserve. Just name the date and we’ll close down the lounge for it.”  Beverly blushed. 

“Ah..thanks, Guinan.  But it’s about something _else_.”

“Alright, I’ll be there.”  Guinan moved away from the couple and Beverly reached across the table to smack Jean-Luc. 

_You could have said something!_

_Why? You handled it pretty well. And you did say you would marry me...._ he flashed her images of different proposal scenarios and tried to get a reaction out of her to at least one of his ideas.  Beverly, for her part, rolled her eyes. 

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Nope.  As soon as I figure out how you want to be proposed to....” 

“You’re crazy.”

_I’m in love...with you, in case you didn’t know._

_Oh, if the rest of the crew could see you like this. All soppy and lovey dovey....._

###

Jean-Luc woke with a start, clutching his abdomen.  “Ow.”  Beverly rolled over in bed and glanced at her lover.

“What’s wrong?”

“Pain...in my abdomen....”  _Why are you smirking?_

_Oh, Jean-Luc, welcome to womanhood._ Beverly got out of bed and headed to the replicator and asked it for two hot water bottles.  She passed one to Jean-Luc and he looked at it funny. “What do I do with this?”

“Lay back down and put it on your abdomen. Trust me.” 

“No hypospray for the pain?”  Beverly shook her head.

“Won’t work.”  Jean-Luc became very quiet and spoke in her head.

_You...endure this every month without taking a day off from work?_ Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc reached over for her hand to squeeze it. _You are truly amazing.  I don’t think I’d be able to work with this pain._ Beverly shrugged.

_You get used to it.  And chocolate helps._

_I thought that was Deanna’s thing?_

_Mine too, but only at certain times. Like now._ Jean-Luc nodded and squeezed her hand again. 

“Beverly, remind me to tell every man who has ever complained about pain that they know nothing.”  Beverly chuckled.

“Just wait if we’re still connected when I have a baby.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide and Beverly grinned. 

###

“Command wants us to break orbit.  They don’t understand why we’re still here.”  Jean-Luc looked at Beverly, perched on the sofa in his Ready Room.  In their report to Starfleet, they had mentioned the implants, and mentioned that they couldn’t get farther apart than a few meters before feeling ill.  Starfleet felt as though Beverly ought to be able to direct the removal of her own device and they no longer needed to wait for the Prytt to agree to sending them schematics or a doctor.  Beverly frowned.

“And....us?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. 

“They said you are fully capable of removing the device from my head and should be able to give instructions to remove yours.”  Beverly’s eyes flashed with anger and Jean-Luc chuckled as his head was filled with a tirade of curse words. 

“Let me guess.  Nechayev.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “That woman doesn’t know a thing about medicine.  Let me talk to Admiral McCoy.” 

“Is that  good idea, Bev? You know she won’t like going over her head like that.”  Beverly grumbled. 

“I need more time.  It’s so difficult to try to analyse the data and work with Geordi when I also can’t be separated from you _and_ my head gets filled with your thoughts and feelings!  I nearly dropped my tricorder yesterday when you suddenly had poetic thoughts about my hair.”  Jean-Luc blushed.

“It looked pretty.”  She flashed him a smile.

“Flatterer.” 

“Would you rather work in Sickbay or Engineering?” 

“I’m more comfortable in Sickbay.  There’s a lab just off my office I tend to use for my personal projects.” 

_I’d say this is pretty personal._ Jean-Luc thought for a minute. “I could use the desk in your office while you work in your lab?” 

“Alright.  Break orbit.  If we’re stuck together for the rest of our lives like this, well, it’s not going to bother us that much, will it?” 

###

“ _Captain Picard to the Bridge”_

“Number One, that’s not possible right now. Doctor Crusher is in the middle of treating a patient.  Can it wait?”  Jean-Luc was being careful to try to keep his thoughts empty while Beverly was performing surgery so he didn’t distract her.  And he knew he couldn’t move far or he risked causing Beverly to suffer. 

_“We have a situation.”_   And this was why they needed to get rid of the implants. Or try to figure out a way to modify the range. 

“Damn. I’ll see what I can do. Picard out.”  Jean-Luc could feel Beverly concentrating on the job she was doing and he didn’t want to interrupt her.  What if she thought he was saying his job was more important than hers?

_It is, Jean-Luc. You’re Captain._

_Beverly, aren’t you performing surgery right now?  Stop. Whatever is going on on the bridge can wait._

_If it could wait, Will wouldn’t have paged you.  Give me five minutes. Almost done in here._ Jean-Luc tried to tune Beverly out.  He really didn’t wish to know about surgery.  He could feel her amusement at his squeamishness, but she resumed her task and tried to block Jean-Luc from feeling her.

###

When Jean-Luc woke up from the surgery, the first thing he did was feel the back of his neck for the implant, and the second thing he did was look for Beverly.  She was sleeping on a biobed next to him and he tentatively reached out to her in his mind.

_Beverly?_

_I’m...I’m still here._ Jean-Luc was flooded with relief from Beverly and he couldn’t help but smile. 

_It feels different...and I don’t feel the probe anymore in my neck._

_It’s gone. We’ll have to talk to Deanna. I guess maybe this could fade eventually?  I’ll have to do some brain scans....._ Beverly’s mind soon began to wander thinking about the tests she needed to run and how she was going to be able to compare the results and Jean-Luc chuckled to himself on his biobed. 

“Captain Picard, are you alright?”  Alyssa Ogawa was looking down at him and he smiled at the nurse. 

“Yes, I feel fine Nurse Ogawa. When can I be discharged?”  Beverly snorted. 

“Jean-Luc, let me get myself examined and then I’ll examine you...and then I think we had better test that it really did disconnect us before you start gallivanting all over the ship.”

_I do not gallivant!_ Beverly rolled her eyes before she sat up on the biobed and began to scan herself. 

“Everything seems to be ok. Implant removed. Still some excess brain activity, but I think that’s to be expected.”  She moved over to Jean-Luc and he sat up for her to scan him. “Mm-hmm. I’d like to have brain scans done of us to compare to what it was before. Now, let’s see if we can actually be separated.”  She began to walk away from Jean-Luc and called back over to him. “How do you feel?”

“Fine. Keep moving.” Beverly made it all the way into the corridor and as far as the turbolift. 

_Jean-Luc?_

_I’m still here, but I don’t feel sick._

_Me neither.  I’m going to come back now._ Beverly walked back into Sickbay and straight over to Jean-Luc. “Right, well, I walked all the way over to the turbolift and didn’t even feel seasick, so I’d say the empathic link has been severed. Although,  I can tell you’re itching to get on the bridge, so maybe it’s not.”  He mock glared and she smiled. “I’ll release you.”

“Dinner tonight?”

_I’ll see you in our quarters._   Jean-Luc grinned and hopped off the bed. “See you later.”

###

“You’re still connected telepathically?”  Beverly nodded at Deanna. 

“I’ve been taking brain scans each week for the past six weeks, and nothing has changed.  We both still have an enlarged frontal lobe.”  She passed the scans to Deanna.  “It’s the same enlargement present in Will’s brain.” 

“And you’re sure you don’t have any latent telepath’s in your family?”  Beverly shook her head at her friend. “Not that I know of, why?” Deanna shifted uncomfortably. She knew she was going to have to word things _very carefully_ to her best friend. 

“Beverly, you know that Will and I are Imzadi, right?”  Beverly slowly nodded. 

“Will explained to me it meant you two were soul mates.  Are you suggesting Jean-Luc and I are soul mates?  I don’t know if I believe in that kind of thing.”  Deanna nodded.

“I know.  But what Will _didn’t_ tell you was our connection didn’t start until we had consummated our relationship.  It was the sharing of bodies that opened his mind to being perceptive...”  Beverly’s mouth formed an O.

_Jean-Luc? I think you had better meet me in Deanna’s office._   “I just asked Jean-Luc to join us.” 

“Probably for the best.” 

Jean-Luc entered and took a seat next to Beverly on the sofa. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-es...Deanna has come up with an interesting theory about why we are still connected psychically.” 

“Oh?” 

_Jean-Luc.  Deanna thinks we can still communicate because we had sex._ Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide.

“I...I see. Counsellor, you think...we..ah....”  Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck and his ears started to turn pink. 

“I’m sorry, Captain.  I know this is probably embarrassing for you to talk about.” 

“No, no. I mean, Beverly and my relationship will hardly be a secret much longer, it’s only natural for people to assume we...ah...”  Deanna decided to rescue her Captain.

“Will is connected to me telepathically in the same way.  We are Imzadi to each other. It’s like a soul mate.  But we didn’t become Imzadi until we consummated our relationship and Will’s mind as a non-telepath was open.” 

“I see.  So, as two non-telepaths who happened to be forced to be telepathically connected, when we,” Jean-Luc cleared his throat, “It opened our minds to connect?”

“Yes, I believe so.”  Jean-Luc contemplated his counsellor’s words.  Would this mean he and Beverly would be connected permanently?

_Good thing we like each other._

_Love.  Good thing we_ love _each other._ He reached out and took Beverly’s hand in his and squeezed it.  “I suppose it won’t be bad. At least we no longer feel each other’s pain.”

“Pain?”  Beverly laughed.

“Jean-Luc could feel when I had menstrual cramps.”  Deanna stifled her laugh. 

“Ah, well...Will and I do sometimes share physical feelings if they’re intense.”  Beverly looked at her friend, alarmed.

“Do you know when he...”  Deanna nodded and Beverly’s grip on Jean-Luc’s hand tightened.  “That little bastard!” 

_Beverly!_  Beverly sheepishly looked at Jean-Luc and she knew he could feel her rage at his first officer. 

_Jean-Luc,  Deanna can feel when Will is intimate with another woman._ Jean-Luc just stared at Beverly and reached out a hand to Deanna.

“I’m sorry, Deanna.  Does Will know?”  Deanna shook her head. 

“I don’t _think_ so.  I’ve never told him and he’s never mentioned knowing if I was intimate with someone.” 

“You should tell him.”  The Captain’s voice was firm, but he wanted her to know it wasn’t an order.  Deanna chuckled.

“Is the Captain counselling the counsellor?” 

“Yes.”

###

Jean-Luc had done it.  Beverly wasn’t sure _how_ , but when he led her to a secluded bench behind the rosebushes in the arboretum, she knew what he was about to do.  Somehow, he had managed to figure out that out of all the scenarios he had jokingly presented to her for a proposal – from the sublime to the ridiculous – it had been the simple proposal as the arboretum was cycling towards twilight that had made her heart flutter. 

Jean-Luc got down on one knee and held out a red velvet ring box with a Picard family heirloom he had his sister-in-law send him.  No words were spoken out loud between the two as he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her softly.

###

Something was wrong.  He had felt Beverly’s sorrow during her grandmother’s funeral and had felt her arousal tinged with guilt while she had been reading her grandmother’s journal, but then...she started to feel a bit distant and she responded to him in short sentences when he tried to speak with her. Their telepathic connection had been waning as well, and Jean-Luc found it was sometimes hard to even _feel_ his fiancée, let alone speak with her in his mind.  It all came to head when Beverly delivered her resignation and Jean-Luc went to meet her in the transporter room.

“Beverly, please don’t leave.”

“I’ll leave if I want to!” 

_Beverly, my love.  Please.  Whatever is going on, we can work through it. I promise I lo-_

_No._   The word slammed into Jean-Luc’s head and he reeled backwards from the intensity. 

“What about _us_?”  Beverly gave him a tearful look and she looked as though she was trying to reach out to him.

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Energize.” 

Beverly was gone in a swirl of transporter particles.

###

Jean-Luc was stalking around his and Beverly’s quarters, noticing how she really _had_ packed up all of her belongings.  He sat down on the sofa and rested his head in his hands.  _Beverly....Beverly, my love. Why did you leave me?  Please...I want to make this work. I don’t know what I’ve done...I don’t even know if you can hear me because I can’t feel you and it’s killing me not knowing if you’re alright.  My love...please...talk to me._

_Help me._ The words were faint, and barely there.  Jean-Luc concentrated on Beverly and hoped she knew he was trying to listen.  _Help me._ Jean-Luc sat up straight.  He _definitely_ heard that. 

_I’m on my way, my love. Hold on._

Jean-Luc flew through the corridor to get to the transporter room and ordered the chief to set him down just outside the old cottage.  He peered in through the window.  Beverly looked as if she was pleasuring herself, but she wasn’t actually touching herself. Her face bore a look of bliss and Jean-Luc knew something was wrong.  He tried to reach out to her with his mind, but met a metaphoric brick wall.  He pushed the front door open. 

“Beverly!” 

“Jean-Luc!”  Beverly rose and gathered her dressing gown around her, as if to protect herself.  “What are you doing here?” He tapped his temple.

“You asked me for help.” 

“She did no such thing, _Captain._ ”  Jean-Luc eyed the man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was dressed classically, almost out of time as if he was from one of Beverly’s holonovels.  Jean-Luc glared at the man.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Ronin. And Beverly is to be my wife.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes flashed with anger. 

“I don’t think so.  Beverly is _my_ fiancée. She’s wearing _my_ family’s ring in case you hadn’t noticed and she loves me very much.”  He glanced at Beverly, who seemed to be transfixed in place.  He noticed she still wore his engagement ring and she twisted it around her finger nervously. 

“Let’s ask her, shall we.  Beverly, darling,  are you in love with this man?”  Beverly looked at Jean-Luc and their eyes met.  He suddenly received all of her feelings through their link and he knew that this Ronin person was somehow controlling her.  Beverly shook her head no, but inside her head she was screaming.

_Jean-Luc, I love you. Please, help me._

“There, you see. Now perhaps you should run along since Beverly no longer works for you, either.”  Jean-Luc moved to push Ronin away from Beverly but Ronin reached out and sent an electric charge at Jean-Luc and he fell. Beverly fell to her knees.

_Jean-Luc, Jean-Luc. Please don’t be dead.  I love you. Please, I need you...._ she was tugged away from Jean-Luc by Ronin just as Jean-Luc’s comm badge went off to let him know Geordi and Data were exhuming her grandmother’s body. 

“Nooo!!”  Ronin ran out of the cabin and Jean-Luc slowly regained consciousness. Beverly pressed her lips to his and her apology went through her head over and over.  Jean-Luc reached out and touched his hand to her cheek. 

_I’m fine, Beverly. We’ll be fine. But Ronin needs to be destroyed.  Take my phaser. I’ll be right behind you._   Beverly nodded and she pulled the phaser off Jean-Luc’s hip before exiting her grandmother’s cabin with Ronin’s candle in her hand.  She should have known something was wrong when she couldn’t hear Jean-Luc anymore, but Ronin had somehow possessed her and blocked Jean-Luc.  She felt him now, tickling at the back of her head, soothing her and telling her how much he loved her and as she pressed the trigger to dissolve Ronin, all she felt was Jean-Luc’s love pouring over her.

###

Jean-Luc watched the senior team file out of the conference room after he told them all about his experience with Q.  No one seemed to know what to say and so they all left in silence instead of their usual banter.  Beverly dropped her hand onto Jean-Luc’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“They’ll be fine.  I’m sure of it.”  Jean-Luc reached his hand up and squeezed her hand. 

“Beverly,  I need you to check me for Irrumodic Syndrome and I need to talk to you about something I didn’t tell everyone because it was private for us.”  Beverly nodded.

“Let’s get you checked out and then we’ll go home.” 

  ###

Beverly glanced at the results.  “Well, the good news is, you don’t _currently_ have Irrumonic Syndrome.”  He smiled at her.

“And the bad?”

“You have a small defect that _could_ develop into it if we don’t keep an eye on it.”  He nodded, tight lipped.

“Can you just repair it?” 

“I don’t know. I’ll need to do more research.”  Jean-Luc reached for her hands again. 

“Beverly,  the Irrumodic Syndrome in the future...it affected our connection.” 

_No._ He sighed.

_In the future, we divorced over it._ He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. 

_I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. What happened?_

_I don’t know.  I just know we were divorced and when I was on your ship our connection was closed off._ Beverly frowned.

“I suppose,” she whispered, “It’s possible the connection could have been affected....but I promise I won’t leave you...and I’ll make researching how to fix this my top priority.”  He smiled. 

“Thank you.”  He leaned forward and kissed her. 

_Jean-Luc?_

_Yes, love?_

_Did we have children in the future you saw?_   He shook his head. 

_I don’t think so.  I didn’t even see Wesley._

_Well, then I don’t think we have to worry about that future._

_Why is that?_

_I’m surprised you haven’t noticed anything...._ Beverly fully opened their connection and Jean-Luc broke out in a grin.

_Really?_ She nodded. 

. _Oh, Beverly.  I love you._

_I love you, too._

###FIN###


End file.
